


Fire

by Lyonadono



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, at least together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonadono/pseuds/Lyonadono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How fast did the tensions raised between them ? They were almost born as soon as their eyes had met. But it was when they started to discover one another, through snippets, like through a tight skylight that was only letting a thin ray of light shine, revealing intermittent and incomplete pieces of their pasts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> And here is another smutty fic with "fire" on the title. I'm sorry for my lack of creativity with them. ;;;;;  
> Last smutty thing I wrotte was from years ago so... I hope it's not too bad ? And not too long too (I got a bit lost in the writting process, somehow, and before I knew it, I had more pages than what I was supposed to do...).
> 
> As usual, sorry if my English sounds weird sometimes, it isn't my first language, and you can find it and reblog it on my tumblr too, as well as the French, original version I translated here : link on my profile/tryingtofeelanything.tumblr.com You can also hit my askbox there for requests I might fill !

It was one of the captain’s aspect hardly a few persons knew about, and he could only congratulate himself for being into the secret. Behind this cold, closed look, only his sharp and piercing gaze could let one guess such a flame buried inside of him. But the hint was too weak to figure its real extent out. He would not be surprised if Miime herself did not entirely suspect it. Even though Yama had wondered several times if he had not grown these flames that much himself.

Actually, he was sure of it. In his loneliness and his remorse, he could have not held such a fervor. The young man’s coming had changed a lot more things that he could have suspected, though. Starting with the idea he had of his own person.

If someone would have told him, before the beginning of his mission, that he would completely change sides and, instead of killing the legendary captain Harlock, would join by his sides, he would have certainly have gotten into a not-so-negligible rage. But if someone would have told him that he would have quickly found himself ineluctably attracted to a man, to the point that he would have the feeling he could not do without his presence, he would have surely looked at the said person as if they were crazy. He would have coldly put an end to the discussions if this person would have added that he would end up sharing intense embraces with this man, inexplicably not so uninterested by this new recruitment himself. And yet…

\----------------------------------------------------

How fast did the tensions rise between them ? They were almost born as soon as their eyes had met. But it was when they started to discover one another, through snippets, like through a tight skylight that was only letting a thin ray of light shine, revealing intermittent and incomplete pieces of their pasts. In a way, they were not that different. Maybe the two men were able to understand eachother, at least for the few things they could have shared, often unwillingly, about the other.

But still, understanding is not supposed to bring want and desire. It was not supposed to create the tensions they had known, to the point of wanting to avoid any proximity, while constantly looking for it in the same time. To the point that the mere physical contact would send powerful shots all along their limbs, unbearable and intoxicating in the same time. To the point of developing irritation, of making it coming up in the voice of a man who was yet so skilled to create an impassible mask in front of the multitude of emotions that could cross him. To the point that it was with some distress, and a complete abandon that they had brutally put an end to this oppressive situation that was starting to make them suffocate. The first time Yama had seen the distance between them decreasing in a too tight, too long embrace, he had not felt entirely safe. Harlock’s hands had seemed everywhere in the same time, in the space his head, the back of his neck and his back were offering ; his arms had held him in an almost offensive way ; and his lips had taken possession of his like his saber did for a battlefield, and in the same time as if the act had been vital for him. He himself had not yet been that much better, if he had to think about it. He had grabbed sometimes the back of his neck, sometimes his shoulders, in such a way that he would have been curious to see if some marks had stayed for some time, carved on his skin ; he had been as desperate as him to be able to answer his feverish kiss, to the point that a lot of embarrassing noises had been able to escape from him then, considerably kept by the satisfaction his subconscious was feeling from the pleasure this exchange had given him, this had to be admitted.

But this inevitable assessment made, he had still not felt safe, and the young man had to put an end to it when he saw that the embrace was lasting too long and that the air could not reach his lungs anymore. Such a fervor coming from the captain had scared him. But his too. Where was this coming from, how did it developed ? The fact remains that it was far from being the last incident of this kind.

Each time, it was like after a long moment – that was not that long, actually – of holding themselves and keeping their cool, a sudden explosion, a need, as if their lives were depending on it. First all of this happened in the intimacy of the captain’s quarters, during the sharing of some wine, or even some discussions about the next moves of the Arcadia. Each time, Yama took care of not letting things go out of control. It was not the fear of physical contact, the lack of want to see where things would go, of what all of that would bring them. It was rather the fear of opening to the captain this way, of sharing with him something as intimate and being crushed under its strength. Maybe it was also the fear of lowering his guard. And of seeing himself defenseless. The idea of such a situation seemed so unreal that he could only dread all of the consequences it could create. Deep inside yet, he did not know what could really be those consequences. And who said he could not overcome them ?

\----------------------------------------------------

Strangely, he was feeling a lot more capable of facing it when Harlock bent down towards him in Yama’s room.

His presence in the room was absolutely exceptional. But the excuse had been easy to find : Yama had been hurt in a plundering which had almost turned bad. But he had not wanted to come to the infirmary, judging that the wound did not deserve so much, and had clumsily taken care of bandaging it in his room. To his great surprise, Harlock had came to check if he was taking care of himself correctly. Though he had nothing to be surprised of : the two men sometimes met without any reason, now ; their relation had developed enough for that.

This time, the atmosphere had changed when the captain had dropped his cape on the back of one of the two armchairs ornamenting the room and put his gloves on the desk, clearly considering that the bandages were not enough. Just a moment to tighten them and their eyes had met. Yama had not hesitated for a long time to bend on the edge of his armchair and slide a hand in the man’s brown hair in front of him. In return, another hand wedged on the back of his neck and Harlock’s face took care of reducing the distance remaining between them. A sigh of ease escaped from the young man when their lips met. He felt like they had waited enough.

Their positions were uncomfortable to them ; so Yama straightened up his back, sliding his arms around the captain’s shoulders in order to keep his balance, until his knees bumped into the edge of the seat. Catching his breath quickly to immediately bury himself back in the embrace, he raised his body in order to put a leg between the man’s, who had to bend his head backwards to prevent their kiss from breaking. Feeling slightly lifted this way, which otherwise never happened, was far from being unpleasant. However it could not last as much as he would have wished, when their lungs were not able to welcome oxygen anymore.

The two men exchanged a glance darken by a desire of an intensity they had never seen in eachother’s eyes. Yama himself did not feel the courage to wait longer anymore. Until now, he had not been aware of any state of desire, desperate from a deep frustration ; and yet it hit him suddenly and violently. Harlock had seen it well.

The former’s hand slid along the back of the soldier’s neck, then his shoulders, to push in the bottom of his back and pull him closer to him. His lips ventured on the feverish skin of the top of his neck, right within their reach. He felt two hands gripping his shoulders as an encouragement. The collar which was hindering his movements was suddenly appearing as a rather bad idea to his eyes. Yama let him take quickly his jacket off, which slid along his arms and fell to their feet ; in return, he clumsily took off the fastener of the leather jacket and revealed the thin, white cotton fabric separating him from the torso it covered.

Both of them stopped their tasks, silently asking eachother with just a questioning look. The hardly hidden desire that their only visible, respective eye, contained immediately answered the question, the same for both of them. The young soldier caught the captain’s lips once again to confirm his answer.

Each one of his hands searched then grabbed Harlock’s ones. They outlined their shapes with an intentional slowness before raising to his own face, to momentarily lean away from the captain and take off their gloves with a sharp gesture of his teeth.

He felt the knot which held the eye patch hiding his eye getting untied and the fabric being pulled away under his brown strands of hair to be put on the desk to his left. The captain’s fingers outlined his still red scar, hardly brushing the skin, then slid under his bangs and on his eyelid, closed from the habit of not using it anymore. The gesture was calm and sweet, but it was what got a first heated sigh out of him as the first signs of arousal reached his hips. The young man pushed his face against the palm then slightly bent it on the side to stroke it with his lips. He was sure that, at this moment, Harlock’s breath had deepened.

Emboldened by this reaction, he grabbed the end of his black sweater and pulled it to take it off swiftly. A slight moan interrupted his movement as he was about to pull his head out of it ; Harlock had not waited to attack his bare chest. Plagued by the warm contact of his lips, the wet one from his tongue or the rougher one from his teeth in turn, he quickly got rid of the piece of cloth to put his fingers among the pirate’s brown strands of hair. The young man felt the fabric of the eye patch knotted on the back of his head, played a bit with it, but did not dare to pull it off. The treatments dispensed along his torso were preventing him from focusing on anything anyway. The heat they were rising in him, building up particularly in his hips in a more and more insistent way, dazed him way too much.

Eventually getting impatient, Yama stood up and left Harlock’s armchair. They only had time to exchange a glance and he found himself on the edge of the bed, not far from their previous position, then hitting the mattress and finally feeling the captain’s weight joining his on it. The former left his leather jacket with a quick movement to focus his attention on his newest recruitment.

A brief exchange between them, of their gazes then their lips, then a muffled moan. With a controlled slowness, Harlock had slid along his torso to stop on his belly, which he was attacking with long kisses, coming with a few nibbles nicely coming closer to his groin, only limited by the belt, which was making itself more and more undesired. Yama buried his hand in his hair again, his hips unconsciously raising when a particularly sensible spot on his skin was to be tortured. The insides of his thighs sensually stroke his superior’s shoulders, impatient.

And he got impatient quickly, seeing that the other man was having too much pleasure taking a lot more than the needed time to get him in the desired state. His pants felt too tight already, he had only one wish, getting rid of it. So the young man straightened up, dragging Harlock with him to kiss him briefly – those lips had something absolutely intoxicating – and pulled his belt down, staring at him with some provocation. He would have liked to make him suffer the same treatment, to see what kind of reactions he could have gotten out of it, but this would be for the next time. He could not wait anymore.

His hands feverishly opened the zip of the pants but, when they slid on the hardened skin and came in contact with the base of the erection that he had already figured, he felt pulled away and his back found back the sheets of the bed. He was opening his mouth to protest, but what he saw in the captain’s sole eye made him pant. And confirmed that he was not the only one who did not like foreplay only made to heighten one’s partner’s desire without satisfying them. So he decided to say a few words anyway, but far from his initial protestations :

“Let’s get straight to the point.”

Immediately, the buckle of his belt flew open, his pants passed down his knees then his ankles, and he found himself entirely to the captain’s sight. It was another problem. Among the reasons which had convinced him to not let things get too far until then, there was precisely the idea of finding himself at Harlock’s mercy. Yama would accept with difficulty to let him have all control. Both of them knew it.

Maybe it was because he had guessed his thoughts that the outlaw grabbed one of his legs. Before the soldier could react, his lips were traveling the inside of his thigh with insistence, moving up close to his crotch, then getting back down, never touching it directly. One or two marks would certainly stay carved for a few days. He wanted to protest but his voice betrayed him and only let him form murmurs of pleasure he had never heard from himself.

“H-Harlock…! H-hm… S-stop…!”

The called one looked up hearing those words. Yama felt a shudder traveling down his body like an electric discharge ; the sight was too… He couldn’t have found any qualifying term. The captain was standing between his legs, lips against his thigh, a hand firmly holding it still and the other holding his own weight up, tensing the muscles carving his shoulder with elegance. And this gaze was obviously implying that the point of no return had been already crossed… He was desiring it maybe even more than his young successor.

Before he could even realize it, the former had whispered his name with an almost plaintive tone. As an answer, Harlock deigned to momentarily calmed down his starving desire ; his fingers brushed his lower belly then grabbed his abandoned member with a few strokes, slow but well placed. The young man put his head back on the bed with a sigh of approval. In the same time, he did not know how to stand, how to react, in which way he could give him back the feeling of this sweet torture he was inflicting to him. The moment felt unreal and yet he was aware of every breath, every movement they made.

Not letting him go, his partner moved up along his body. He was asking him… a lotion. That should be the word he had used. His thumb was drawing small and quick circles along a vein. They climbed on the head and pressed against the orifice. Yama arched his back with an approving moan and instinctively turned on the side, pulling the captain with him. He felt him huddling his back, pulling away his hair to put butterfly kisses on the back of his neck. His free hand passed above his burning body and he heard him groping for something in the bedside table. Ah, right, he had asked for something… Good thing if he could find it by himself.

The question was quickly forgotten when he realized the captain’s weak movements against him. On the bottom part of his back, he could feel, even through the leather, the result of his arousal, which was imperceptibly, maybe even involuntarily, rubbing against his sweaty skin. Eager to not stay passive, the soldier slid a hand between them and attempted to finish the work started earlier. He clumsily freed the erection in the open air and tried to mimic the movements he was getting, despite the spasms of pleasure which periodically scrambled his thoughts.

More than hearing it, he felt the sigh escaping from Harlock, crashing against the back of his neck. In the same time, the captain seemed to have found what he was looking for in the drawer he was rummaging through ; a white, or blue, or maybe both, tube briefly went through Yama’s eyesight, but his mind was stimulated by too much sensations and emotions in the same time to register. Same thing for the sound of the tube opening. However it was another thing when the feeling of a few fingers, coating in a cold liquid, came to lodge themselves between his legs, on a place he had not really thought about until then, at least consciously.

Feeling his muscles tensing, Harlock stopped. Yama tried to turn back to face him but a stroke, slightly more vigorous than the others, was enough to make him give up.

“What are you…?”

“Have you ever done this ?”

The question sounded so out of place. The young man could not stop his stuttering when answering :

“W-what I ever did or not is only my own business !”

A slight, very brief and hardly audible laugh, but one he could catch since it was very close from his ear, made him shudder. This time, the feeling had nothing to do with the sexual desire which was making his whole body tremble. Not finding a reply, he pressed his back a bit more against the captain’s torso. The former had stopped all of his movements.

“You’re not sure anymore ?”

It was Yama’s turn to be shaken by a slight laugh :

“When you have your saber across someone’s body, do you ask them if they’re sure they want to die ?”

“Hm, sometimes, yes.”

Later, once his thoughts clearer, he would certainly think that the image had been a lot more meaningful that what he had wanted.

But currently, he had absolutely not the time to think about anything : Harlock had not waited for more confirmation to slide a finger in him. As he had guessed, this precise feeling was not part of Yama’s personal experiences. He tried to not focus on the feeling of intrusion – though, an intrusion with a connotation which sharpened his senses in a not so displeasing way -, a task that was facilitated when the treatment applied between his legs started again, giving him the feeling that those hands where everywhere in the same time on his body, wrapping him in a sweet heat. He was feeling privileged, might he be right or not. And this sometimes broken breath which fell against him made him even think that he could have simply be satisfied with just this physical closeness. His heart was not beating so fast only because of the stimulation of his body.

The words left by themselves, before he could have thought about it :

“This kind of things… I won’t forgive you if you do it with someone else.”

A moment of silence followed, in which he realized the meaning of his sentence. His cheeks were just starting to turn red as he was frenetically looking for a way to put things right, but immediately, his legs were raised and he found himself on his back again, Harlock above him, a knee on his right shoulder and the other put on his back, around the middle part. A forefinger came to join the middle finger working in him. His spread muscles were starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

“It’s quite pretentious from you”, the pirate finally breathed – a touch of amusement could be found in his voice.

“I don’t care. I must take the captain’s role, right ?”, the young man mumbled, looking for an excuse.

“Indeed…”

A third finger was added. A weak wince marked Yama’s discomfort as his legs were tightening around the eldest.

“But I’m not a man who see this kind of things a lot in others. Even less nowadays.”

His heart forgot to beat for a second. Contradictory feelings crossed it quickly, knocking over eachother. He covered his eyes with his hand.

“Last time someone told me she couldn’t see anyone else the same way she was seeing me, she eventually married my own brother. But the context was different.”, he hurriedly added.

His legs were freed and a pair of lips followed his jaw for a moment. His hand left his face and he briefly closed his eyes when he felt Harlock going deeper in him, touching a spot he was starting to like.

“Too different to compare.”

The captain’s voice was sweet. Right then, he was not feeling that much bothered for having so little control on the situation. However, he was starting to like a bit too much this spot in him, now willingly pressed in a steady rhythm. The movement was even speeding a bit as his clandestine moans were getting louder. The muscles of his belly were tensing, as if it was about to explode.

A first warning only brought almost frenetic back and forth movements and more instinctive than considered nibbles on his neck. Feeling the unavoidable, the young man grabbed what his hand found first, namely a substantial handful of brown hair. On the way, he felt a few strands going away with his fingers. Since he had momentarily stopped him, he took the occasion to push Harlock away, slightly moaning at the feeling of emptiness he let.

Yama straightened up on his elbows and closed his eyes in order to get his orgasm away, ready to explode. When he opened them again, he showed an irritated pout towards the other man, but he had a hard time keeping it when he found the intensity of the desire held in the single brown iris. He wanted him. In him, on him, against him. Right now. But in his current state, he would not hold for long. This would be humiliating to finish only at the very beginning…

“I don’t plan on stopping there”, he breathed out holding more or less his gaze.

Those are not the words that would make Harlock wait the time for him to feel ready, he understood it quickly. On the opposite, the former put a knee between his and their lips met again. In order to get some time, and also being more provocative in his state, the young man demanded the entrance of his mouth, sliding his tongue against the captain’s. He explored with care the passage which was then open to his treatment, stroking the torso above him. It was obviously appreciated ; but the pleasure was starting to become painful. He needed it. So he broke the embrace to share a glance.

“I want to do it.”

It was shy, clumsy, worthy of a teenager at his first time, but he did not know how to say it otherwise. Harlock did not make any comment. With a hand on his shoulder, he laid him down gently and put himself on top of him. By himself, Yama put a leg again on his shoulder. He admired his features bearing the marks of a long life and his messy hair for a few seconds, before feeling his muscles being spread, more than when only his partner’s fingers had lodged themselves in. He was larger than three mere digits.

The young man put an arm around Harlock’s shoulders, eyes closed in hope he would get used to the intrusion faster. Seeing his discomfort, his partner stopped in his movement, to let him some time ; but Yama pushed his hips against him, getting an exhalation out of the two of them. He smiled, a bit tensed :

“It’s far from being unbearable. No need to spare me.”

“As you wish”, the pirate replied, finishing lodging in him with a thrust.

His voice stayed calm but the sound of his broken breath was pleasantly distracting Yama from his bothering position. He made a try and slowly rolled his hips, curiously, and got a slight moan, with a deep and hoarse voice. Something told him that he could not get tired of this kind of practice if it was always with this same man…

Clinging to the large shoulders with both of his arms, he pushed Harlock to take a rhythm, calm at first, rather fascinated by the idea that, despite everything, he was the one who led first. The feeling between his legs was reaching his whole body bit by bit, his moans could be less and less kept and, eventually, he was quickly losing any control he had gained, falling to the thrusts dragging his hips in an intoxicating spiral. Sometimes, he managed to capture his lips but the pleasure was too intense to keep a kiss. He was suffocating. The angle Harlock then took made him moan at every thrust put against his prostate. Yet it was not enough. He wanted to be even closer.

“More… I want… more than that…”

The words had escaped without him realizing it. He was not hearing himself anymore, was not thinking anymore. Harlock was firmly holding his hip with a hand to keep this angle that scrambled their sights, to both of them. With the other, he slid between the already sweaty bodies and stroked Yama frenetically, to the rhythm of his desperate back and forth movements.

These numerous sensations, the captain’s muffled moans against his ear, the mere eroticism of the scene… All of that was too much for Yama. The act would have been shorter than what he would have wanted, briefer that what it should have been. He had hardly felt this wave of pleasure touching his body that his back was arching in a perfect curve, he was throwing his head back and tightening his grip on his partner’s body in an almost painful way. Harlock’s name was the only thing that was still able to leave his lips, tirelessly repeated as he was spilling on each of their bellies. Indistinctly, he heard the uncontrolled moans and felt overwhelmed by the pirate’s orgasm. Then finally, the wave, no, even the tidal wave, crashed onto the floor and let them suffocating. He dropped his body against the mattress, looking for his breath, eyes closed to feel better the sensation of satisfaction which had taken the place. He had never felt such an intensity.

Harlock’s hair stayed a bit on his face and his neck, stroking them while he was catching his breath himself. But he got a grip on himself quickly and the solider felt his weight leaving his torso. He opened his eyes again and the slight blush around the man’s large scar, a consequence of the effort and the heat from their beats, convinced him that he had no will to see him leave him when they had just finished.

“You ain’t leaving like this once you’re satisfied.”

A slight smile stretched the captain’s lips.

“Who said I was ‘satisfied’ ? And wasn’t you the one who feared that a member of the crew would come into us ?”

“They’re used to see you disappear and appear back again with no warning, they’re surely not wondering where you went”, Yama replied, not raising the first provocation.

He tried a quick kiss and stared back at the captain. As the first fever was fading and let the place to tiredness, he allowed himself to watch again, when he was still able to, the man in front of him. This step forward was eventually not unpleasant. And was not only an accident, he would make sure of it. And would not let Harlock always do as he liked or take the control of the situation. No matter the time they still had remaining, he would not let it go to waste ; there were still a lot of facets from the legendary pirate he wanted to discover.


End file.
